1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle mirror device in which a accommodating body accommodates a vehicle mirror.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-96286 discloses a vehicle door mirror device. A mirror bracket is fixed inside a mirror housing, the mirror bracket supports a reflective mirror, and the reflective mirror is accommodated in an opening portion within the mirror housing. A missing portion is formed to a peripheral wall (an inner wall flange and a lower wall) forming the opening portion in the mirror housing, and the missing portion is covered by a projection portion of the mirror bracket.
In this vehicle door mirror device, the projection portion of the mirror bracket does not abut the missing portion of the mirror housing. The projection portion is therefore not positioned in the missing portion of the mirror housing, with the possibility that the projection portion may not appropriately cover the missing portion.